Let you Down
by Friedseeweed
Summary: Starts with AcexButtercup. Ace tries something, what happens? Will Buttercup have to do "it"? Or will someone get her outta there? Warning: SUPER lame ending, but kinda sweet, I guess.


**Trust me**

**There's no need to fear**

"Hey Butterbabe, you ready to get it on?"

"Well..."

"Come on, is the toughest fighter scared?"

"No, but..."

"Trust me, there's nothing to be afraid of."

**Everyone's here**

**Waiting for you to finally be one of us**

"Alright Butterbabe, once you do this, we can go to my room to be alone."

"O-okay..."

"Snake, Grubber, get ready."

"Yesssssssss we're ready bossssss"

"Wait, ready for what?"

_Clank, clank_

"OW! Ace, what the hell! Why are my arms chained!"

"Butterbabe, don't you know what you have to do to be one of the Gang Green Gang members?"

**Come down...**

**You may be full of fear**

"Calm down, Butterbabe! This won't hurt a bit!"

"Oh ok, I guess I'm just a little, _a little,_ scared..."

"Don't worry, there's no reason to feel fear..."

**But you'll be safe here**

**When you finally trust me**

**Finally believe in me**

"You'll be perfectly safe, just a little pinch and it's all over"

"Quit stalling, Ace. Just get it over with."

"Just a few more things."

"What already?"

"Do you feel safe here?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you believe in me?"

"Ace! Come on!"

"Answer the quesiton!"

"Fine! Yes! God..."

"Perfect..."

**I will let you down**

**I'll let you down, I'll**

**When you finally trust me**

**Finally believe in me**

"Oh Buttercup, you just made a mistake..."

"Wait, what?"

"Him said I could toy with you before handing you over..."

"_Him_?"

"But I decided to toy with your emotions first."

"Wait..."

"Build up trust, then break it."

"Ace..."

"Now it's time to toy with you, Butterbitch."

"ACE GET AWAY!"

**Trust me**

**I'll be there when you need me**

**You'll be safe here**

**When you finally trust me**

**Finally believe in me**

_"Come on Butterbutt, pick up the speed!"_

_"You're the one behind me, idiot!"_

_"Oh, that hurts, BC!"_

_"Good! Now come on, Butch. We gotta go-"_

_"Wait,"_

_"What"_

_"Follow me."_

_"Why...?"_

_"Don't you trust me?"_

_"Well, duh, but-"_

_"Good, then follow."_

_"Um... ok?"_

_"Where are we?"_

_"Where do you think we are?"_

_"Well, it looks like we're in a clearing in a forest."_

_"Look down."_

_"Whoa..."_

_"Like 'em?"_

_"LIKE them? I LOVE them!"_

_"Glad you do, now sit down I gotta tell you something."_

_"Ok...?"_

_"You know that I have your back, right?"_

_"Yeah, and I got your's."_

_"I just need to tell you that if you need me, I'll be there."_

_"O-"_

_"Before you say anything, I want you to know something important."_

_"..."_

_"This is our secret place, got it? No one knows about it, but you and me. It's our safe spot, got it?"_

_"Aye, cap'n!"_

_"Good. Now let's beat, I'm starving!"_

**I will let you down**

**I'll let you down, I'll**

**When you finally trust me**

**Finally believe in me**

"I'm going to enjoy this...

"Take the shirt firssssst bossssssss."

"What the? WHO SAID YOU COULD BE HERE! I'm takin the pants first anyway."

"STOP IT!"

"Oh, Butterbitch, black lace. Nice quality..."

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Time for the shirt..."

"NO!"

"And a matching bra? Mmmm silk."

"BUTCH!"

"Shut up, slut! Butch can't help you now!"

"SHE'S NOT A SLUT!"

"Butch?!"

**I will let you down**

**I'll let you down, I'll**

**When you finally trust me**

**Finally believe in me**

"B-butch! What wonderful timing! W-we were-"

"SAVE IT TOAD FACE! BC, what did he do to you?"

"..."

"YOU SLIMEY GREEN BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"C-come now, Butch! L-let's try to be reasonable!"

_Pow bang whoosh crack YOOOUUUCCCHHH!_

"Come on, BC."

"Where are we going...?"

"You know where."

**Never want to come down**

**Never want to come down**

**Never want to come down**

"I really do love it here, Butch."

"I know. Just wait till you see the view from that tree!"

"Could you, uh... take me up there?"

"Ha, sure thing Butterbutt."

"Wow..."

"Am I right?"

"Totally..."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is..."

"Well... we should probably get go-"

"No, I don't want to come down yet."

**(Down, let you down)**

"Come on, it's been an hour. Imma bring you down if you don't go by yourself."

**I will let you down**

**I'll let you down, I'll**

**When you finally trust me**

**Finally believe in me**

"Well then get ready to bring me down, I ain't movin."

**I will let you down**

**I'll let you down, I'll**

**When you finally trust me**

**Finally believe in me**

"Alright, grab on. I'm takin you down, Butterbutt!"

_My name is Butterup_

_I had a boyfriend named Ace._

_He tried to rape me, to break me._

_Butch came to the rescue._

_He broke the chains and Ace._

_He saved me._

_My pride._

_My honor._

_And, I realized something that night, in the tree._

_Looking over all the beautiful buttercups planted there._

_I_

_L_

_O_

_V_

_E_

_H_

_I_

_M_

**SUPER STUPID ENDING I KNOW! I HATE IT! BUT WHATEVER. THE SONG IS LET YOU DOWN BY THREE DAYS GRACE. ^.^ super lame ending... ;-;**


End file.
